


Aventurine Learns New Things

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Butterfly, Crying, Mr Fryman - Freeform, fries, tiny crabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Aventurine (the healed corruption with crab bits) is crying over a hard learned lesson. Someone comes along to cheer her up and teach her about something more pleasant.





	Aventurine Learns New Things

>Aventurine sat on the beach, looking down at her claw, sobbing loudly, her salty tears running down her cheeks, crystallizing as they hit the sand. Tiny crabs were forming from her crystallized tears, scuttling off towards the waves of the ocean.  
>"Something wrong miss?" she heard a voice ask her. She turned her head to look towards the source, her one eye still gleaming with tears. Her eye widened as she saw the source, a human man, with long brown hair flowing behind his head, a bare spot on top of his head. His thick bushy brown beard and mustache framed his mouth. His skin was multi-toned, paler white sections poking out from underneath his shirt, giving way to tanner portions on his arms, legs, and head.  
>"Stay away! I'll only hurt you if you get too close! I'm a monster!" she said as she started to scuttle away from the male figure before her.  
>"Woah, woah, hold up there lady. Look, why don't you take a deep breath, calm down, and tell me what's bothering you?"  
>Aventurine paused for a moment, her back resting against the stony cliff side, before she sniffled once more and opened her claw, revealing a colorful smear. Bits of wing were still intact. "I destroy everything I touch. It was flying around, so colorful and pretty. I wanted to hold it, but instead...." she whispered, hanging her head as she began to sob and heave again.  
>"Look, you're not used to Earth, are you? It's okay to mess up sometimes. Stars know I did. The important thing is learning from your mistakes instead of stewing in them. You feel bad about killing the butterfly, but your remorse proves you aren't a monster. Here, use this and wipe away the tears. Everything will be alright." the man passed Aventurine a tissue, placing it in her normal hand.  
>She looked up at the man and his smiling face before she looked back down at the tissue in her hand. She dried up her tears and cleaned up the mess on her claw.   
>"Do you feel better?"  
>"I do, thank you, errr......who are you?"  
>"My name is Greg. Greg Universe. Would you like me to show you around town a bit?"  
>Aventurine sniffled a bit before she smiled back. "Thank you Greg, I'd like that. I'm Aventurine."  
>"Aventurine, that's a pretty name. Tell you what, I know the perfect thing to show you first. Come on, follow me!"  
>Aventurine and Greg proceeded off of the beach and into town. Passing by several buildings as they walked down the boardwalk, they arrived at the fry shack. Mr. Fryman was standing behind the counter.  
>"Woah Greg, who's that you've got with you?" Fryman asked, causing Aventurine to flinch and hide behind Greg slightly.  
>"Her name's Aventurine, she's learning about Earth. What better starting place than with some fries? One order of plain, one order of chili cheese!" Greg said earnestly.   
>"Sure thing Greg." Fryman said as he retreated from the counter to prepare the order.   
>"Greg, what are fries?" Aventurine whispered, still hiding behind him.  
>"Oh man, you're in for a treat. Fries are food, something humans eat and enjoy. I hope you like them, but it's okay if you don't, there's plenty of other types of food in the world."  
>"Here you go Greg." Fryman arrived with two orders of fries. Greg passed payment to him. "Keep the change." Greg grabbed two little cups, pumping mustard into one and ketchup into the other, placed the cups on top of the plain fries, and picked both orders up from the counter.  
>Greg began walking towards a nearby bench, Aventurine clinging close to him as he walked. He sat down on the bench. "Come on, sit next to me, time for fries!" Greg smiled as he looked at the gem.  
>Aventurine sat next to Greg tentatively. He placed the plain fries in her lap and removed the cups of ketchup and mustard, placing the cups on the bench between them. "You eat fries like this, the cups are dip if you decide you want to try some." Greg proceeded to grab a fry from his order, placed it in his mouth, and began to chew.  
>Aventurine looked down at the fries in her lap, and swallowed hard. She began reaching towards the fries with her claw, then paused. She shook her head and instead used her smaller hand to pick up a fry, popping it into her mouth. She began to chew.  
>"So what do you think?" Greg looked at her and asked.  
>Aventurine's eye widened as she savored the salt and oils on the fry, swallowing the chewed up fry eagerly. "It's really good. Thank you Greg. Can we try more, what did you call it, food?"  
>"Sure, but first let's finish our fries."  
>The pair sat on the bench, enjoying their fries in silence. Aventurine tried dipping hers in the ketchup and mustard, deciding she preferred them plain. She was glad Greg introduced her to fries, and couldn't wait to see what other types of food were out there.

**Author's Note:**

> My first thought was to use Steven, then I decided, "Nah, Steven deals with enough drama, let's give Greg the role this time."


End file.
